


The Forgotten One

by Eyeball In Tea (SolveMyMystery)



Series: The Family Secret [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Horrible Mycroft, Lies, Little Sisters, Love, Lovestruck John, Protective Sherlock, Protective Siblings, Secrets, Sex, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock's sister, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sister - Freeform, The Other One, The third Holmes, jaffa cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolveMyMystery/pseuds/Eyeball%20In%20Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry" she repeated as she headed for the lounge door. She rushed to the door, and saw the infamous roommate. Her eyes widened, her mouth dried as it dropped open. She tried to push past him but he grabbed her arm throwing her back into the room.</p><p>She had being forgotten, by all the Holmes family. They still blamed her. She met John and she thought things where going to change. Not until it threw her right back into Sherlock's path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John's Date

John looked at his reflection in the glass of the taxi for the fourth time in 10 minutes. _He wasn't so ordinary was he?_ Not like what Sherlock said he was, he couldn't be... He knew he was interesting, That's why he and Sherlock were friends, he knew Sherlock was just being well ... Sherlock. He was a solider and had some fascinating stories from his and Sherlock’s adventures. His hair was still perfectly in place just as he'd left it the last time. He brushed down his shirt and jeans making sure there was no back spray from all the cleaning products he'd used on the apartment before he'd left or any drips from the tea that he had forgotten about and quickly downed before leaving. He'd been in a rush to catch a cab after getting caught by Mrs Hudson on the way out of Baker Street. She was only asking about his plans and about Sherlock's trip away to Rome and when he'd be back. John wasn't sure when Sherlock would return but he'd been secretly enjoying the apartment to himself for the past two days. When Sherlock was home, he fully consumed John's life as they would be constantly chasing criminals around London, or he would be woken by the sound of his violin. He'd enjoyed the peace and calm, something he'd never expected. He'd finally had the courage to call up a woman he'd being chatting to in a local bakery. She was gorgeous, and after half an hour of talking she smiled and left leving her number on the table. This was his first date in a while, that was the only reason he'd cleaned up the apartment knowing Sherlock would be out and hoping it would go well. Before Sherlock, before the war, before this injury John Watson was a lot different. He would contantly have a string of different women, nights out with the guys always led to him shagging some slightly drunk women back at his house. It hadn't being like that for a while. Should he expect tonight to be like that? Was this women looking for something serious? Part of John didn't mind that last part, but how could ever fit Sherlock and a women in his life?

 

He jumped out of the taxi as he reached the restaurant when he peered at the customers. He'd never being here before but knew from it's location it was going to be fancy. He looked inside he could tell he was still a little underdressed but that's who he was. The men in the restaraunt were wearing expensive looking suits and the women in fancy overly priced dresses. He walked in little butterflies in the pit of his stomach he scanned all the tables that where covered in white table cloths edged in gold with black flowered detail. The restaurant was dark with spotlights hovering over every table. Tables ranged from 2 to 4 people full of high class business men and women along with couples, some trying to impress on first dates and others looking older as they where coming here for anniversaries or birthdays. Each table was fully set up with two large wine glasses and a small candle. He finally saw her near the back of the restaurant she turned and smiled at him. As he walked over she stood up a large smile on her face, she had a beautiful black dress on that dropped at the neck line to a v-shape showing her average sized perfectly shaped breasts. She had thin legs and with her gold high heels making her a little taller then John and her dress filled out a little at her hips settling above her knee. She had quite a slim figure and skin as white as snow her lips where a glossy pale pink and her eyes where a sharp steel grey with long eyelashes and striking black eyeliner. Her black hair curled down to her shoulders.

 

"Hi John" she smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Hi Ella, I'm sorry I'm late, have you being waiting long?"

"Not at all, I'd just arrived early so I could make sure I looked presentable, the rain is really pouring outside" She laughed.

"Well you look ... You look amazing" John beamed, which was returned by a blush from Ella.

After food and three glasses of wine later John felt like the date was going well, they had made pleasant and constantly flowing conversation and Ella had never stopped smiling while he could feel her foot and leg brushing against his under the table. They called for the bill and John was nervous not knowing what was going to happen next, while also dreading the price of the bill on his small GP wage.

 

"I can get this John" she smiled grabbing her gold clutch bag.

"No, not all" he replied, unable to deny the proper gentleman inside him.

"You are a good man, John" she grinned and sighed brushing his hand. When the bill had been paid she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the restaurant into the pouring rain.

"Don't you have an umbrella?" John asked quickly as Ella went to hail a taxi.

"No, it's only rain. You can't be scared of that after going to war" she jested. John the gentleman pulled his coat off and gave it to Ella, as the rain bounced off the floor and she was already becoming soaked. The curls slightly drooping due to the rain the small rain drop running down her pale shoulders. She turned and kissed him on the lips. At that moment a taxi finally pulled up next to them as they stood on the pavement.

"In you go John" she smiled pointing to the taxi.

"I'm not leaving you on the street in the pouring rain" he said grabbing her hand.

"Who says I'm not coming with you" she winked.

 

John knew the date had gone well, but he had no idea this was going to happen. This is what John needed. Someone like the old days. Ella was full of energy and just made John happy. She was unpredictable and said whatever she thought, which most people would just see as rude but John just found it funny. In the taxi Ella's hand rested on John's thigh as he continued to tell her his stories from the war. As they reached Baker Street they both climbed out Ella's slim frame was still surrounded by John's big coat. As soon as the door of 221b closed Ella threw the wet coat onto one of the hooks in the hallway. She turned to John and kissed him on the lips for the second time. John could feel her smiling in the kiss.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" John questioned worried that he was pushing her too far, but all those women before they never needed much. They usually dragged him to bed. She pulled away and sighed. She placed her damp head on Johns wet shirt.

She looked up to him her intense eyes staring straight into his, her eye make-up slightly running. "I haven't done this in a while. I didn't want to rush things"

John stepped back. "I'm so sorry, I should never have asked"

Ella smiled at him and then sighed, a cheeky gleam returning to her eyes."But my clothes are soaking" she winked as she took to the staircase. John grabbed her hand and led her up the second set to his room. She gently pushed him to the wall and kissed him. They continued for that for 5 minutes John could feel that his jeans had suddenly become uncomfortable and Ella seemed to be enjoying it to by the gentle moans she was now making. John reached for the zip on the back of her dress pulling it down to just a over her bum tracing a finger down her damp skin giving her goose bumps. She smiled stepping back as she pulled her arms out and let the light material fall to the floor, as a drop of water fell of the end of her nose. John glanced her slim body up and down she had a shapely black bra on and matching black lace pants and still in her high heels. She stepped out of the dressed pooled around her ankles as John threw it onto the radiator. Ella then began to undo his shirt buttons as she pushed him to the bed.


	2. Sherlock's Return

They lay next to each other catching their breaths Ella's hair now had some serious bed head and John's was sticking up all over as Ella's hands had ran through it.

"Do you want a glass of water?" John smiled kissing her on the nose.

"Yes please" she smiled, her lips now dry.

John climbed out pulling his jeans and shirt back on. Ella suddenly felt underdressed she reached for her bra and pulled her dress back on popping her heels back on her feet. She descended down the staircase her legs feeling jelly, her body weak and tired, after the intense 'workout' she had just finished. She couldn't help but blush as she replayed what had just happened in her mind.

"The door in front of you is the living room just take a seat, I'm just getting some ice-cubes. I have some cake too since we didn't have desert at the restaurant" John called from what Ella assumed was the kitchen, she could detect the smile on his face. She made her way to the living room and was taken aback by its mismatched furniture random wallpapers and the floor to ceiling book shelves.

"Sorry my roommate can be quite messy" John once again called from the kitchen.

"I didn't know you had a roommate" She grinned taking in more odd features of the room. She made her way to the mirror above the fireplace. Her make-up was a little smudged and her hair now fuzzy. She glanced down to the knife stabbed into the fireplace she looked over to see what else lay on the surface. She noted the skull and couldn't help but pick it up. She glanced at it all, taking in its scratches and details. She slammed it back onto the ledge.

"I'm so sorry John, I have to go!!" She gushed in panic.

"What? Are you okay?" He asked also now in a panic.

"It's really not you, I promise" she looked over to John who had now walked into the living room. Ella reached for her bag, that had being dropped on the floor in the rush to get upstairs.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" he commented, as he stepped towards her. Trying to get her to stay longer and calm down.

"I'm sorry" she repeated as she headed for the lounge door. John had no idea what he had done. 

Ella rushed to the door, and saw the infamous roommate. Her eyes widened, her mouth dried as it dropped open. She tried to push past him but he grabbed her arm throwing her back into the room. She stumbled a little due to her shoes, but just managed to remain stood.


	3. Sherlock's Secret

"Woah!" John yelled not understanding what his roomate was doing. "What do you think yo..."

Ella interrupted as she began to sob

"I promise Sherlock I didn't know you lived here" she started.

"Do you know him?" John quizzed his face dropping as he pointed towards Sherlock.

"I...I...Well" Ella stuttered.

"Oh ... Let me do the introductions, since she goes by many identities these days but only I know the real her" Sherlock started as he turned to John ignoring the sobbing women. "This John Watson is Mariella Holmes ... My ... Sister"

"Your sister?!" John gasped as he paled "oh god!" He gushed as he fell into his chair.

"I'm sorry John" Ella cried.

Sherlock eyed his little sister and then to John then back and settled again on John "You ... You. You were in bed with my sister?"

"I didn't even know you had a sister" John stormed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'll tell you" Ella began as she had suddenly become composed as anger flashed through her "My family are ashamed of me"

"Don't start Mariella" Sherlock demanded in his deep voice.

"They blame me for ... for him. It wasn't even my fault!" Ella continued ignoring her brother.

Though when John turned to look at Sherlock he looked .. different. He looked hurt by Ella's words like they had cut deep into his soul. Sherlock just stood staring at her his eyes a little red around the edges. John knew Sherlock, and this wasn't right. John had never seen even a slither of an emotion, this was something and the words to John made no sense at all. He was soon understanding why he didn't tell him about her. She could cut him down in one sensence. Look into his soul and rip him from the core. Oh yeah ... She was definitly a Holmes.

She turned to back to John knowing that she had achieved her goal with Sherlock "You know John ... both me and Sherlock did the same bad things but I was never accepted back because I wasn't smart ... or male"

"Stop now!" Sherlock boomed staring right into her eyes.

"Getting upset?" She jested in a cruel voice. "Oh... I remember! I know why you looked at me with shock in the hallyway. Sherlock, my brother. The one who betrayed me ... I know now why you can't believe to see me. The last time you saw me I was dying? Wasn't I! Do you wish me dead?" She shouted ignoring her brothers demands.

"Don't be a drama queen!" Sherlock drawled like he was already bored of his long lost sibling.

"Oh No... You thought I was already dead! That's why you left me!"

"It **should** have being you!" He shouted, this was the loudest John had ever heard him, and him and Mycroft could really shout. John saw the tear fall down his best friends face.

John noted the sudden change in Ella. Her cruel smirk and big attitude had dropped. She was shocked? Hurt? Upset? by what he'd just said. Her eyes now matched that of Sherlock's, red and watery. Her voice now calm "The last thing I saw of you was those stupid coat tails and that flowing blue scarf leaving out of the door as I lay on the floor suffering from the drug overdose Sherlock. You should have helped me instead of going home high as a kite saying that you had a case"

"I've changed" Sherlock stated.

"So have I!" She shouted back.

"You still sleep around" he snapped shooting a glare at a now pale speechless John.

"No, John is different. I'm different. I want to have a normal life now" She whispered feeling her eyes continue to fill up. John saw Ella her walls just seemed to fall away. "I've missed you Sherlock. I've missed how odd you are and how smart you are ... But mostly I've just missed my big brother, you where always there for me and you just understood me and you looked after me while our parents where gone or going through ... A bad patch"

"You are so easy to break down" he smirked. _Was this just a game to him?_  "Well unfortunately Mycroft monitors me and John so he'll know you are here, he will be most likely on his way to find you" Sherlock added, her face had now turned into a picture of panic.

"Please Sherlock, I don't want to go with Mycroft! I thought he'd given up looking for me. Please!!" She begged.

John was staring at Sherlock, he could see the slight movements in his face. The fact that Sherlock had even paused to think about Ella's request knew that he was going to give in. Was John witnessing the only person Sherlock cared about? People said that Sherlock cared for him and he was sure he did but this was family and this was the first time he saw them together and he could feel how much they cared each other. This argument was just from years of missing each other. His therapist would have a field day.

"Okay" he finally said his face not changing. Ella ran up and hugged him.

"Thank you Sherlock, I'm sorry for everything" she mumbled into his chest. Though John could see Sherlock tensing.

"Err ... I ... Am also Sorry. For what I said then and before you know what it's like when you’re on drugs. I didn't realise you where in so much trouble. But your safe and here now" he said squeezing her. This was the most John had seen Sherlock show any affection to anyone.

"I better go home" Ella said falling out of the hug.

"Where do you live? Shall I take you home? It's quite late now" John started unable to deny his polite nature, much to Sherlock’s disapproval.

"I'll be fine thank you" She smiled.

"You finally made a good choice in bed partner Mariella but unfortunately John is unable to continue this relationship, you are my sister but John is my friend I don't want things to go wrong like they always do as you both fail in relationships. I don't want you to dislike each other's company"

"Sherlock!" John started his cheeks turning red.

"Okay" Ella laughed, she walked over to John and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, tonight was ... Great" she smirked while whispering. Which just made John blush more and Sherlock tap his foot.

"Can I come tomorrow?" Ella looked to her brother. "I think there is stuff we need to sort out"

"If you must" he replied

Ella turned to leave as John called telling her she could take his coat home and bring it back tomorrow as the rain was still crashing into the windows of 221b.


	4. The Truth

Sherlock heard the crash of the front door and turned to John.

"I'm so sorry Sherlock!"

"How where you to know? I know you’re not the most observant" Sherlock quipped.

"Shall I make tea?" John suggested wanting to aviod Sherlocks glare.

"Yes, thank you... My trip was great thank you, since you didn't ask. It took me less time then I thought to close the case. I didn't realise it was all to do with the Zoo Keepers love of cheese" he started as he pulled of his coat and settled into his chair in front of the fireplace.

John rolled his eyes as he popped the kettle on knowing Sherlock loved to show off and didn't matter if he was actually listening he'd still continue to talk.

 

Sherlock was interrupted by the buzz of his phone.

 

Why did you let her go? Did she say where she has been? Do you know? - MH

 

She was going home... Just leave her. She's forgiven me, I've entended the same courtesy back. Our parents don't have to know - SH

 

Mummy will be disappointed. She stole from her Sherlock! Don't say you’re actually having feelings? - MH

 

She's OUR little sister - SH

 

John walked in and placed the cups of tea on the table between them both.

"Why have you never talked about her?" John asked.

"Who?" Sherlock sighed like he didn't care much for the conversation.

"Ella?"

"Oh ... Mariella, She never came up"

"I know that! But why?"

"We haven't spoken in a long time"

"Why?" John pushed further.

"Oh John!" Sherlock cried "Why does it matter?"

"Because... I want to know!"

"Okay ... If we must do this. Me and Mariella are closer in age then me and Mycroft. We were close when we were younger. My mother became pregnant unexpectedly. I rememeber my mother always wanted to terminate her, but my father said no. They where never the same after that it was always a wedge between them. As we grew up I had no friends she was always there ... I know she had to since she was family but it always felt ... Nice. We had similar interests although she was never as smart as me or Mycroft. When or parents would argue or try and lecture us saying we should be more like Mycroft we always escaped together. When I started to use drugs Mariella just fell into it with me. We used to go missing for a days at a time as I tried to empty my mind for once and Mariella would try and keep me safe, she stole money from our mother as it frightened her when I went into withdrawal. As she got older and we became introduced to more people outside of our family she couldn't help but give into her teenage hormones. She started to sleep around and I would be the one at home lying about where she was. The last time I saw her I started to argue with a man Mariella tried to sort it out, while she was doing that she must have miscalculated and ended up injecting too much. It was something that the vile man had said that had turned on the light bulb in my head and I figured out the case. I left thinking Mariella was following me not realising that she has used the syringe"

"You didn't go back for her?" John quizzed.

"Well there were other people at the party? They could have saved her or slept with her. I didn't want to interrupt either"

John scoffed unable to fully understand what Sherlock was saying.

"I could never just leave Harry, at some party with drugged up men"

"Well your not me" Sherlock snapped, jumping up and grabbing his violin showing John he had finished this conversation.

 

John retreated to his room ignoring the increasing volume of Sherlock’s violin. He looked at the bed which on his side was still crumpled up where he had left to fetch water, Ella had straightened out her side. He made the other side of the bed and grabbed some of the pillows from the floor. He reached for the last one and as he pulled it up he gasped as he saw Ella's pants still there. He couldn't help but think about the nights events he'd never had such a good night with a women, before he learnt who she truly was he was already planning to invite her out again or into his bed. He had started to feel hot under the collar so he grabbed his book and switched on the lamp to distract himself. He'd been reading for about half an hour when his phone buzzing made him fall back to reality.

 

I forgot something at yours, I couldn't find them. Sorry. Don't be too alarmed ;) - EH

 

Oh, I found them. Can't believe you left without them :P - JW

 

Don't let my brother see :P He used to be so protective of me - EH

 

He still cares for you very much. Hope you got home okay, shame you couldn't stay - JW

 

John noted that the sound of Sherlock’s violin had subsided, he rushed downstairs and made himself a final cup of tea and finally fell to sleep with the thoughts of what had happened in the bed still drifting in his mind.


	5. Mycroft's Visit

 

Sherlock woke up surprisingly looking forward to seeing his sister. But unfortunately he also thought he'd be having a trip from Mycroft. It was around 11.00 when he heard a knock on the door and Mrs Hudson rushing for it. Him and John had gotten on like nothing happened he was a little worried that John seemed to drift off into a daydream more then usual and always blushed when he came back to earth.

 

"Hi, are you a client for the boys?" Mrs Hudson greeted.

"Oh, Hi! I'm Mariella Holmes. Sherlock’s sister" she returned happily.

"I didn't know Sherlock had a sister, you do have those same eyes though" she smiled as she made her way up the stairs Ella following.

"Hello" Sherlock greeted both women with a kiss on the cheek. Ella wandered into the kitchen where John was making tea she closed the double glass doors behind her. John turned and smiled today she was wearing black high heels, dark grey skinny jeans with a white shirt and black blazer and scarf. Her make up still as intense as the night before.

"Hi, sorry about yesterday, I was looking but I couldn't find them" she smirked.

"It was a nice surprise" he smiled "tea?"

"Yeah, that would be great thanks"

"I want coffee, and open the doors no point hiding from me" Sherlock called from the other room.

Ella carried the tea into the room and placed it on the table. She pulled off her blazer and threw it on John's seat at their study desk as she sat on the chair.

"What happened last night Mariella?" Sherlock asked looking his sister up and down.

"Don't do that to me Sherlock! You know I don't like it!" She shouted.

"What happened?!" He pushed.

"I left here and went home"

"Tell me the truth" his shocking eyes staring right into her own matching ones.

"I couldn't get a cab, so I walked home"

"Your arms red, are you sure nothing happened on the way home?"

"Sherlock!" Both Ella and John called at the same time.

Sherlock’s head turned to John shocked at his outburst.

"I'm making sure my sister is okay, isn't that what brothers do?" Sherlock asked feeling like he'd made a mistake.

"That is what brothers are for" a new voice called from the door. All three of them turned to see Mycroft in the doorway John looked to Sherlock who then looked at Ella who was staring at the floor. Mycroft strolled into the room like some sort of elegant ballet dancer. He grabbed Ella's wrist and pulled her up from the seat.

"Time for you to come home Mariella Holmes, you need to apologise to mother" he hissed at her. Both Sherlock and John jumped up.

"Oh look at you both, you know she's playing you. That's what she does. I bet she told you she went straight home last night. I'm sure it wasn't that she got into a strange car then when she got home she left with a bag of pills and stumbled through her door" Ella looked back to the floor in disappointment as she could feel the eyes of all three of the men looking at her. Mycroft began to drag her to the door.

"Leave her!" Sherlock boomed much to his brother’s surprise.

"You can't be serious" Mycroft retorted.

"Indeed I am" Mycroft threw down his sister’s arm and left the flat without another word. She ran to Sherlock and sobbed into his chest.

"Thank you for not letting him take me" She sniffed. As she left his silent embrace he grabbed her wrist. He could see the faded scaring that they both shared on their arms and one fresh one.

"He made me Sherlock, you have to believe me. It was someone from the past he wanted us to catch up, I didn't let him near me"

"I do believe you" Sherlock smiled.

"I better go now" Ella replied her eyes filling up. She drank the rest of her tea and left the boys in peace.


	6. A trip to NSY

The boys had been summoned to Scotland Yard after mysterious bombings all over the UK the last couple in London. A letter had being sent to Sherlock and they believed it was somehow linked.

 

 

> _Dear Mr Holmes_
> 
> _I am inviting you to play a game, a great game, the best game you've ever played._
> 
> _You remember Karl Powers? Of course you do! You remember everything. Well I knew him too.  Shame he had to go but it was easy. You need to tell me how they did it, then come and find me ... I'll be waiting._
> 
> _Your Equal_
> 
> _Mr Moriarty._

 

“Do you know who it’s from?” Asked Lestrade.

“I know the name not the man” Sherlock said neither sounding excited nor disappointed.

“Any information?” Lestrade pushed.

“No, just that the letter was typed on mass produced card and was typed using Glidden typewriter from 1873, can tell by the smell and slight grey twinge to the ink. Did you know it was the first typewriter to have the modern day QWERTY keyboard?”

Both John and Greg remained silent looking at Sherlock.

"Of course you didn’t … and you don’t care either. Well … I have to go home, I have to think" Sherlock stated as he rushed to find a taxi John in tow.

"I need to be alone John, Sorry" he said closing the taxi door leaving John on the pavement. Sherlock flounced out of the taxi and leapt into Baker Street he ran up the stairs, only to see his little sister sprawled out on the sofa. With pills, powder, spoons and syringes spread over the coffee table.

"Sherlock" she said not opening her eyes.

"Mariella"

"I hate that name" she sat up and moved to one side.

"Like Sherlock is much better" he said sitting next to her.

"What where our parents thinking?" she smirked.

"You look more pale then usual"

"Thank you" she smiled taking it as a complement.

"You look high"

"I am that's why, c'mon Sherlock. You must miss it. I didn't realise until I did it again"

"It wasn't your choice to start again was it ... Strange. Someone DID know your past hmm..." Sherlock pondered. He tried to read her but he couldn't he just came up blank.

"Stop talking and thinking Sherlock. Just take it"

Sherlock contemplated it, he used to be addicted before he knew that he was, but since then he'd done it on the odd occasion and never become addicted again. He pulled out a lighter and began to melt the powder on the spoon as Ella grinned at him.

John had finished his second cup of coffee now, he thought it would be acceptable to make his way back to the flat.

 

He climbed up the stairs and opened the door.

"Sherlock! Sherlock!" He called running to the man laid face down on the sofa. He turned him over and placed his finger on his neck there was a pulse, just weak. He looked around the room to the used syringes and Ella lay out on the floor with a Jaffa cake in her hand.

"Don't shout so loud John" Ella croaked from the floor.

"What's happened?" John commanded.

"I made a mistake John, a big mistake"

"Drugs?!"

"I'm sorry John" he picked her up her feet and legs weak. She leaned up against John chair as John grabbed a blanket to cover Sherlock who quickly snuggled up into it.

"Sorry John" she smiled as she shoved the now melted Jaffa cake in her mouth. Leaving without as much as a glance back.

 

When Sherlock woke they didn't discuss what had happened. They just pretend he'd woken up from any other ordinary nap. He had spent a couple of days trying to figure out what had killed Karl Powers. He'd being stumped until his trainers had conveniently appeared in a box on the door step of Baker Street accompanied only by another typed note that simply said

 

 

> _I'm such a fan of your blog, Moriarty._

 

Sherlock began to analyse the laces under the microscope. John stood by his side.

"We can't ignore it anymore Sherlock?"

"Ignore what?" He drawled.

"The drugs Sherlock. Was that a one off? I can tell you are in withdrawal, You are not going to take more are you? I was so worried when I came back and you were face down. I thought the worst" Sherlock frowned hating his actions been questioned.

"I control it these days, thank you Dr Watson!"

"Maybe I was wrong about your sister, she is bad news! She made you take those drugs"

"Don't talk about her like that" he said standing up.

"You could have died!"

"So what?!"

John scoffed "It's a life Sherlock don't waste it. I've seen good men die at war for no good reason. I don't want you to die"

"They choose to go to war John!" He snapped.

"I can't believe you! They were my friends!" John huffed as he grabbed his coat and headed out of the flat Sherlock just sat back down and got back to his experiment.


	7. IOU a drink

John thundered down the pavement not really sure of his final destination. He was so much in a world of his own he didn't realise someone was running up behind him.

"It's hard to run in heels you know" she laughed out of breath "I think every John in London heard me apart from you" Ella waited for John's laughter that never emerged.

"Are you okay?" John remained silent "Let me guess it was Sherlock. It's always Sherlock. You know even when we were kids he could be a total dick! I don't know how you put up with it" she smiled.

John laughed a little. "You manage!?"

"I'm family, I have too!" She chuckled. "Let me get you a drink make up for all the crap I've put you through these past couple of weeks. I owe it to you!"

"I can't say no to that" He smiled, he felt a little flame of excitement burn up inside him. "It's the drugs though ... why did you do that to both of you?"

"I'm sorry John, I'm not strong like Sherlock!"

 

They sat at a table in the corner of a busy pub, the pub was full of laughter and chatter and John had relaxed dramatically.

"I'm so sorry Sherlock Holmes is my brother"

"I think we'd all be sorry" John jested.

"No, I mean if your roommate was anyone else I'm sure we would have had a second date or at least another round upstairs" she winked.

"It was a good night, a really good night" he smiled having detailed flashbacks of the way her smooth pale skin felt in his rough hands. The way she had moaned while she was on top. The way her nails dug into his toned chest as she rode him through her orgasm.

"I wish I could've stayed" she smiled

John looked into her eyes. Sherlock had taught him well. Her pupils fully dilated just a faint small steel grey ring edging it. Though that could be the dark lighting. Her cheeks blushed and he could see the faint pulse moving in her pale exposed neck. He leaned over and kissed her. She instantly melted into it. She pulled away and grabbed his hand leaving their drinks on the table she pulled him into the alley next to the pub. She pushed him up against the brick work and kissed his lips and neck, she nibbled her way back up to his ear and gently whispered...

"I'm so sorry John Watson, I hope you can forgive me" and with that she sent her knee flying up into his crotch. She stepped back as he doubled over in pain during their kissing that area had become quite sensitive. As he was still bent over she grabbed the syringe out of her bag and stabbed it in his neck. He was out within seconds. She grabbed his body as it collapsed gently guiding him to the floor. She looked out the end of the alley as a black car pulled up.

A man in a black suit strolled over, smirking at the doctor’s body lying on the floor.

"That's my girl" he said stroking down Ella's face. She grabbed his wrist.

"Don't!" She snapped. As she stomped over to the car climbing in. Two henchman had picked up the body and had thrown it into the boot of the car. The man in the suit climbed back in and the car drove off, he continued to smirk at Ella the whole way back. His hand grazing up and  down her leg.

 

After Sherlock had conducted all the tests he'd finally found the poison used to kill Karl. He didn't know how to convey this information so he gave it a shot and posted a new blog comment explaining what he'd found. Within 2 minutes he'd had a reply.

 

 

> _I'm waiting. Let's go for a swim. I have other plans don't make me wait! Mr Moriarty._

 

Sherlock couldn't give up this chance to meet the man who was playing with him. The one setting him the puzzles. He had no idea where John had got to, in the back of his mind he wished he was there with him. Sherlock threw on his coat and scarf grabbed the gun and headed to the pool Karl had died. It had to be the only explanation.


	8. No ... Not John Watson!

He pulled open the doors to find it empty. This HAD to be the place! He called out as John Watson emerged from one of the changing rooms.

 

"Hello Sherlock! A nice night for a swim eh?"

"No John not you! You wouldn't"

"Of course not" a new voice called from across the pool. "He's too dumb for that! Poor old John Watson"

Sherlock's eyes shot back to John checking he was okay. Bruise on his neck. Standing a little strange. Dirt on his shoes. Wrist marks ... Tied up?"

Then he focused on the source of the new voice as a short man walked on to the side of the pool.

"Mr Moriarty I presume" Sherlock drawled.

"Indeed Mr Sherlock Holmes!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can ... I can't be the only one to get bored!"

 

Sherlock walked over to John and grabbed his hand pulling him behind him as he flashed the gun.

"That's not a good enough reason" Sherlock roared. "You've killed people ... Innocent people!! Just to get to me?!"

"It wouldn't of all being possible without a little help" he smirked "come out darling don't be shy now we have company"

Sherlock heard the unmistakable click of heels echoing around the empty pool as his little sister emerged at Moriarty's side. She had taken more drugs. Her hands where tied together, same dirt on her shoes as John, she had make up down her face from a few stray tears.

"Get on your knees" he called grabbing Ella's hair. As she struggled to balance without her hands guiding her to the floor.

"It's not the first time, if you know what I mean" he smirked at Sherlock.

Sherlock just sneered back.

"It's so easy to control her. You just need the drugs. She always come running back, dirty little addict" Moriarty Smirked.

"I'm sorry to you both. I didn't want to do this. He's taken her" Ella cried.

"Shut up!" Moriarty roared as his fist swung into Ella's face nearly knocking her to the floor.

"You have to choose Mr Holmes. Your sister or your best friend?" In that moment red dots appeared on both Ella's and John chest. John fell back and the dot followed. Sherlock's brain was still reeling. _Who did they have? Mother? Mrs Hudson? Who should he save?_ _Could he save both?_

He had no idea what to do. He just continued to point the gun at Moriarty.


	9. The More The Merrier

"Let's make this more fun" Moriarty smirked. "Drop her in."

A high pitch scream echoed round the room as a rope suspended from the ceiling dropped and jolted to a holt a young girl on the end of it her wrists tied above her head while her toes dipping into the pool water. She was dressed in a small white dress with pink leggings and bare feet. Sherlock looked to his sister and instantly recognised the connection. The girl looked around 6 years old. Her hair black, short and full of small tight curls that sprang in every direction, her skin pale. Surprisingly she was the mirror image of Sherlock more then her mother. She had his lips and the eyes they all shared. She had his long limbs compared to Ella's shorter ones and his facial expressions.

"Choose Mr Holmes!" Moriarty bellowed. "Or I'll just drown the girl for fun"

"Mummy" the girl screeched at the top of her lungs which only earned sobs from Ella.

"How could you!" Ella screamed at Moriarty.

"I'll keep you safe, you'll be okay. I promise" Ella stated to the little girl. Trying to keep calm but panic could easily be detected in her voice.

"I know kids like fairy tales Mariella but that was a joke" Moriarty scoffed at her.

 

> Sherlock heard them. He knew nobody else did.

Moriarty turned back to Sherlock. "Funny isn't it, you think you know her so well and that is the case. You know each other too well. Mariella can hide things from you Sherlock, because she knows you! She knows how you read people thus she knows how to hide herself from you, so she cannot be read. She managed to keep her biggest secret from you and you had no idea she was working with me. I think you underestimated her!" What Moriarty said was true. Mariella was the only person who could ever really hide stuff from him.

"Kill me Sherlock" Ella croaked. "I know you and John would look after her well. You two are better people then I could ever be!"

Sherlock paused not knowing what to say.

"Ooo... This is Interesting!" Moriarty called increasing his volume along with the pitch of his voice. Sherlock ignored them both.

 

> Sherlock knew they where close.

He had to keep his concentration. Sherlock stood straight. His aim never faltering from Moriarty.

 

> Sherlock knew they where here now.

It was time they only had seconds even less then that. This had to go right.

Sherlock began to shout at the same time the voices outside started.

"Vatican Cameos!!" John fell back into the changing rooms. Mariella hit the deck and Sherlock shot Moriarty.

The other party stormed in "POLICE!!" Within seconds police snipers had shot Moriarty's shaky ones ... Like they knew exactly where they would be placed. Sherlock then turned to the pool shooting the rope and jumping in the pool grabbing the little girl before she sank. John ran to Ella and untied her wrists. He pulled her up.

"I do forgive you!" He whispered in her ear. She couldn't help but sob. John helped pull the little girl out of the water and then Sherlock. The police had already covered the body of Moriarty although his blood was flowing and staining the tiles. Ella held on to the top her soaking wet girl not wanting to let go. John patted Sherlock on the back.

"Thank you" John said truly meaning it. Knowing Sherlock would never let him forget how he saved his life.

Ella looked up her eyes red from crying she grabbed onto Sherlock squeezing him tight. She stepped back as John and Sherlock stared at her.

"What you ... You said" Sherlock stuttered. "That ... That makes you a good person Ella"

"You called me Ella" she smiled.

"It could have being mary" He laughed remembering the nickname thier father had given her that she hated just as much as her full name.

"And you know my secret now" she grinned grabbing her daughters hand.

"Would you really trust us to look after her?” Sherlock asked.

"With my life... Literally" she chuckled.

"That means a lot" John smiled.

"I'll be here for you now... Both of you" Sherlock stated as they merged into a group hug. Which made Ella and John just as soaking as the other two. Greg came over to check if they where okay and to see if they needed any medical attention, but they where all fine apart from a few bumps and bruises.


	10. So what do I have to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little end chapter. Didn't want to leave them at the pool.

"She precious" John beamed as he handed Ella a cup of tea. "I brought Addy some hot chocolate but looks like I'm too late" he chuckled lightly.

They both looked over to the sofa where Addy was asleep wrapped up in Sherlock’s blue dressing gown as she had no PJ's after the bath she'd had a Baker Street and had snuggled into a throw. Her tight curls all over the place.

"I don't deserve her John" Ella sighed.

"You're a good person, you've just made mistakes who hasn't!" John reassured as he rubbed her shoulder.

"I always tell her stories about me and Sherlock. Obviously cutting out the bad things. I told her how smart he was, he could know everything in just one look. She idolised him and she didn't even know him. I know I complain about Sherlock, but he's a good man and so are you John Watson. I couldn't think of any two better people to look after her if i'd died tonight" She siad cracking on the last part, as John wiped the tear away from his eye.

 

Sherlock sauntered into the room in his red dressing gown. "John don't be having thoughts about my sister!" John blushed and Ella smirked.

"Your an uncle now Sherlock, can you believe it?" John asked trying to change the subject.

"What is it that uncles do exactly?" He asked confused. John and Ella laughed at the same time.

"It's not exactly a job title you know!" Ella gushed through her laughter. "Just be there for her and listen to her when she comes to complain about me" Sherlock looked a little alarmed.

"That won't happen for a few years yet" John laughed.

"Don't let Mycroft take her. I know he hates me and it seems like I would be a bad mum, but I'm not. I try my best" Ella pleaded as she stared at her brother.

"Like I said, I'm here for both of you now. Even when she complains about you... about that... am I meant to join in on the complaining?"

Ella pretended to look hurt as John laughed. "I'm not that bad am I?" She joked.


End file.
